


Gyrate

by immortalbears



Series: One Shots and Standalones [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, rvb14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix, Locus, and Siris have two tasks for the mission. First, to break into a gay strip bar and capture the boss. Second, to obtain special information from a dancer.</p><p>Felix convinces his partners that the <i>right way</i> of going about getting the second thing done is, of course, to work at said strip bar himself.</p><p>During the mission, Locus will have to order a lap dance from Felix... as a cover, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyrate

**Author's Note:**

> @duraraross won the fic giveaway on Tumblr and this is their fic!
> 
> "Before Felix and locus are dating, they have to do a job at a gay strip club. Felix has to disguise as a stripper, and in order to talk about the mission locus has to order a dance from him so Felix does that and they’re talking about the mission or whatever and locus is really distracted and not paying attention which isn’t normal. And Felix is like “dude what the fuck is wrong with you” and he grinds down and goes “/oh/”. What happens from there is up to you"
> 
> http://actualfelixmcscouty.tumblr.com/post/147334324423/actualfelixmcscouty-errr-okay-so-i-dont

 

“Well, well, well.” Felix had a huge grin on his face as he came back to Locus with a flyer. “It looks like they're always recruiting. All I have to do is show up for an interview. All they want is somebody who looks great, and can dance.”

 

“Are you offering to be a dancer for this contract?” Siris' eyebrows were raised. “Because I'm not doing it. Are _you_ , Sam?”

 

“Dancing is not my forte.” Sam – codenamed Locus – crossed his arms. Voice soft, yet firm.

 

“ _Well_ , we've got a perfect candidate right here.” Felix pointed his thumb at himself. “The most handsome guy in the universe that can not only dance well on a pole, _but also_ befriend anybody he needs to.”

 

“The audiences will be _men_.” Siris looked skeptical. “Don't they usually like men who are more muscular? You don't look the type.”

 

“You _both_ rejected my idea of kidnapping him, and now I'm coming up with an even better solution where neither of you will have to do anything!” Felix threw his hands up in frustration.

 

“That's because we don't kidnap! That's what _crooks_ do. We're out to do good, remember?”

 

“We can find a way around it if you are uncomfortable with it. Perhaps the dancer in question will not be opposed to revealing information to another customer.” Locus stated matter-of-factly, observing the two from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Hey, now. That's just never going to happen. Business is business, they're never going to tell a customer anything. An insider, however, that's another story. The point is, _somebody_ has to sacrifice, and who else is more capable of doing it than me?” Felix patted his chest reassuringly. “With the information that I'll no doubt obtain, we could even start work quickly. And the faster we turn it in, the quicker we can get on our next job. If you really feel bad about it, I'd say give me a larger cut.”

 

“We can't afford to do that.” Locus' reply was immediate and quick.

 

“You'd save my chastity, but you won't pay me extra?” Felix rolled his eyes. _Of course, it figures._ He needed the other two as much as they needed him, and he didn't want to piss them off just yet. “So, no objections? Wu? Sam?”

 

Wu and Sam – Siris and Locus – exchanged glances.

  
“I can bring in his concealed carry for him, but we would have to meet up some time during the shift. Siris will inform us if there are any additional guards.” Locus suggested, words flowing in a fluent stream. While Felix always called them by their names, Locus never failed to use their codenames. “Whether or not the optional objective can be achieved will rely primarily on Felix's information gathering skills.”

 

“Alright.” Siris conceded. “We'll try this.”

 

“Just you wait, Wu.” There was an unmistakable tone of smugness as Felix put his hand on his hip, feet apart, shoulder-width. “I'm _good_ at what I do. That's what you picked me for, didn't you?”

 

*

 

As it turned out, the boss of the strip bar wasn't too picky, since they weren't working for pay – just tips.

 

Given that his dances in clubs usually netted him some kind of impromptu date (Or was it his handsome face? His undeniable charm, which he could switch on at will?), Felix was certain that he'd do a good job of it. More importantly, he finally got to show off in front of a crowd. Not that he would do it for free – he had better things to do – but it was part of the reason he volunteered.

 

Felix wasn't bad at it. Not at all.

 

The most important thing was that he was incredibly fit and had the moves, with which he managed to secure his performances earlier than planned. This gave him more time to suss the information out of the dancer.

 

The dancer – Tim – had taken an instant liking to Felix but remained surprisingly tight-lipped; Felix really wished that Siris and Locus would have gone along with his kidnapping plan.

 

He passed along the information of the floor plan to Locus and Siris, and they infiltrated the building once to scoop out the security system. “Rudimentary” was what Locus called it.

 

On the night that they were to finally capture the target, Locus would pose as a customer; Felix as a dancer (though he'd been 'working' there for a week, now), and Siris was to watch the perimeter for the boss or any additional escorts.

 

“Without the information from your co-worker, we wouldn't be able to complete the secondary objective. And we will only have one chance to do a clean job.”

 

“I know, I know.” Felix sighed. “All I need is a little push... Tim's so _close_ to giving in, I can almost taste it.”

 

“When you get the information, send me a signal.”  
  
“You know something?” Felix stroked his chin. “There are private rooms upstairs, near the boss' room. We will be able to get one of those if you order a lap dance from me. It's easy as hell to get to him from there – and not much security in between, since they're on the first floor. Oh, and bring clothes and guns.”

 

“The concealed carries should be no problem in a suit, but a suitcase isn't usually allowed to these sites. We'd have to deposit it out front.” Locus stated.

 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Felix frowned. “Because capturing the target in work clothes wouldn't attract attention at all once we get out of there, am I right?”

 

“I'll bring some in the car.” Siris volunteered, face bright red. “You can change in the back seat when the target is secure.”

 

“We'll forfeit the evidence if we can't get it. Best to get out of there before the guards know.” Locus warned. “I will order the... _Lap dance..._ When Siris confirms that the coast is clear.”

 

“Pfft, leave it up to me. I said I'd get it out of Tim, didn't I?” Felix waved his hands dismissively. “I'm so close, I can almost taste it!”

 

“We'll see.” Locus replied.

 

*

 

At the end of the day, it was a job Felix didn't mind “scouting” for.

 

His dancing was great; his tips were fine – it just wasn't anything to write home about. What he'd been having the most fun out of were having so many pairs of eyes on him at once. Seeing the lust and excitement in them made him feel incredibly proud of himself. He had a sneaking suspicion, however, that if he had to do this sort of work for a long time, he'd end up being really bored – and end up snapping a finger or two, at the very minimum. Plus, nobody was getting stabbed, or shot. _Boring._

 

The last day was going to be the best day, he thought, as the dancer whose information he was after, Tim, stormed out of the Boss' office.

 

“What's the matter, Tim?” Felix asked, out of nothing but sheer concern and goodwill, of course.

 

Tim's knuckles grew white as he clenched his fists. He looked at Felix quietly. “Let's go outside for a bit.”

 

Felix put a hand on Tim's back comfortingly, but the other man shook his touch away. They stood on the alley behind the club, and Tim offered Felix a cigarette, which he declined.

 

“I've got my own.” Felix explained. “Want a light?”  
  
Tim nodded. When both of their cigarettes were lit, he took a huge puff, lowered his voice, and said, “You're working for the coppers, aren't you?”

 

“...What? I'd never!” Felix genuinely couldn't believe that his lies didn't work.

 

“I'm working here to help pay for college, Felix.” Tim chuckled. “I'm not stupid. Seen many people like you – all with the same questions. Well, you're in luck.”

 

“All right.” Felix lowered his voice, to match Tim's. “How do I know that I can trust you?”

 

Tim seized Felix up with his gaze. He gave Felix a piece of paper – a medical report, from the looks of it – and Felix looked up at him, eyebrows raised in confusion after having read it.

 

“It's _his_ fault. Filthy liar.” Tim gritted his teeth.

 

“ _Wow_.” Felix winced. “I'm sorry, man.”

 

“When you go into his room, you will see a painting. Behind the painting is the safe. The accounts that you need as evidence against him will be inside the safe.”

 

“And the key?” Felix asked, quickly.

 

“Just search him. Can't miss it, he watches over it like a hawk.” Tim finished the cigarette, tossed it on the floor, and stomped on the butt. “I'm going to change and go home. You'll get my floor time.”

 

Felix watched as the other stripper went, mouth wide open. Siris and Locus wasn't in range for comms yet, so Felix texted Locus, “Got it,” and went back in, smiling at the guards innocently while he did so.

 

The night began without much difference from the nights before that, only Felix got to work the floors twice as much. Usually, he made sure to make eye contact with whoever was the most appealing, but today, he was on the lookout for his partner.

 

Locus eventually appeared. He didn't look different from usual; he had his suit on, and his signature green tie. Felix thought the stuffing of his suit was almost unnecessary with all of those bulging muscles underneath.

 

 _Good_ , Felix thought. _At least he looks presentable. Like a rich client I'd want to serve._

 

He felt the corner of his lips twitch voluntarily into a smile, and his gaze became decidedly sexual. He glanced around easily as he began dancing, taking his tie off, then his shirt – then his pants.

 

Locus was definitely watching him. Felix had to remind himself that it was Locus who would initiate, not him, but it was hard not to think about how those large, grey eyes were on himself – fixed and soul-suckingly intense.

 

In a moment of glorious victory where he stood in nothing but a tight leather thong at the end of the routine, he raised both hands elegantly, lifted one foot slightly so that the men saw the arch of his heel – and posed. He looked at the crowd's faces as they clamoured close to stuff their money into his thong – _suckers, really_ – winked, smiled, and blew kisses.

 

When he was done with the routine and got off stage – Tim's slot didn't come till later in the night, when there was more people – Felix was surprised to learn that Locus had, apparently, ordered a lapdance from him, so early in the evening.

 

“Huh. I guess the guy really liked my show, huh?” Felix grinned.

 

“Right? They usually want to get their money's worth and wait till the end. He looks loaded though, maybe he won't object to the keep-dancing routine.” The beer boy smiled.  
  


“Pfft. I'm going to try just that. Plus, he's kind of hot, I guess? I won't mind throwing in a little extra...” Felix bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “You should just tell someone to take over Tim's slot if I'm not done, 'cause I really want to bag this big guy. 'Kay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Oh yeah, where's Tim?”

 

“I've only known him for a week, dude. We're not _that_ close.” Felix shrugged, and turned in Locus' direction.

 

He saw that the other man was still standing there like a huge dork – unfolding his arms as their gazes locked.

 

Felix's gaze didn't waver. He looked at him with the sort of unyielding magnetism that he used on his customers there – watching as sweat dripped down Locus' forehead.

  
_Careful there, your makeup's going to get washed off._ Felix wanted to laugh. _He always gets so nervous in crowded places._

 

“You... look good.” Locus said, and cleared his throat.

  
Felix laughed – and took Locus by his arm. “You wanted a lap dance?”

 

Locus followed him, his movements a little stiff. “Yes.”

 

“Any fantasies? We could go upstairs to talk about it if you want some... privacy, hm?”

 

“Yes, let us do so.”

 

Locus was so awkward in his role, Felix almost wanted to mock him. Instead, he said loudly, as they passed by another bouncer, “You know, some of us _really_ like the strong, silent type.”

 

“...Thank you.” Locus replied.

 

Felix shut the door behind them when they got to the room – all of the rooms were unused at that time of the night. Felix looked at Locus and wanted to laugh – the other man was so awkward that he simply sat him down and started gyrating his crotch against Locus' belly.

 

“I've got the information.” Felix said, voice lowered, as he pulled on Locus' tie and leaned into his ear. “It's in the safe, behind the picture. We'll find the key on him. Got the pistol on you?”  
  


Locus, however, didn't seem to be listening, which was weird.

 

“Sam?” Felix asked.

 

“I... couldn't hear you.”

 

“Right. Music's loud, hm?” Felix grinned. He repeated himself and rocked his hips downwards, so that their cocks rubbed against each other – and, to his surprise, found that there was another reason Locus couldn't concentrate. “ _Oh_.”

 

“...It's a natural reaction.” Locus' voice was soft, but all Felix could hear was how flustered he was.

 

“So––” Felix laughed. “I guess I'd better give you a proper lap dance, then?”

 

“I... am unsure what a lap dance entails.”

 

“Relax and leave it up to me.” Felix murmured. He turned around and leaned against Locus, pressing his ass against Locus' cock. “You can touch me if you want, Sam. Just for you.”

 

“Right.” Locus murmured.

 

_Ha! He didn't say 'codenames'._

 

Locus put a large, strong hand on Felix's waist, and reached to touch him on the chest lightly – uncertain.

 

Felix continued to rock his hips against Locus' cock, feeling the large bulge swell harder against his asscrack. “ _God_ , Sam. We should totally fuck.”  
  
“Can't do anything too strenuous while on a job.” Locus, of course, protested.  
  
“Pfft.” Felix ignored him and unclasped the leather holding his thong up. “You're... huge. You're like the holy grail for all bottoms, okay? Come on, take it out.”

 

“I'm not into casual sex.” Locus inhaled sharply as Felix turned around and fumbled at his zipper. It surprised Felix to learn that Locus was wearing a pair of boxer briefs with an open fly. _Thank god it's not tighty whiteys._

 

“Okay whatever. _This_ doesn't count as sex, does it?” Felix grinned, straddling Locus' lap again as he held both of their cocks together with one hand. “You get to cum – I'll get to cum – and then you can give me my pistol and we can both get the job done.”

 

“Fine. It's for the job.” Locus looked at him again with those earnest eyes of his – hesitant and vulnerable.

 

A satisfaction swelled inside of Felix's chest; he hadn't thought in his wildest dream that _Sam_ , of all people, would want him so badly that he could simply rub his thumb against that cute slit and use the pre as lube for both their cocks.

 

As far as Felix was concerned, everyone was straight unless they were attracted to him, in which case, he was going to milk them all for what he could get. Locus was no exception, though he didn't see any immediate benefit besides getting both of their rocks off. Which _was_ reason enough right then, really.

 

That Locus could have wanted him so much would not have occurred to him in his wildest dreams.

 

“Getting off on the job, hm... _Kinky_.” Felix smirked and began to jerk both of them off. He heard Locus groan quietly beneath his breath.

 

Was that Locus' hands on his waist again? And then the small of his back, holding him in place like he'd fall off otherwise?  
  
––Did Locus just pull him into a kiss?  
  


_...Figures that somebody with a broken brain would_ kiss _me after saying he doesn't do casual sex._

 

Felix kissed back, anyway. Locus' lips were soft, unlike the rest of his body.

 

Felix wasn't one of those who really cared about kisses; all he cared about was that they felt good. He loved being touched – Locus was doing just that, the way he liked it, with warm palms pressed against cool skin. Locus seemed to want with the deepness of his kiss and the wandering of his hands.

 

It was nearing the end of the first song – Felix thought there really wasn't enough time to fully enjoy this encounter, though simply thinking about the forbidden nature of this act, with their cocks right against each other, hot, slick and snug within his grasp – along with Locus' hand on his lower back, patient and yielding– was an aphrodisiac in a class of its own.

 

Felix closed his eyes and shuddered quietly as he felt Locus' cock pulse against his.

 

“Fuck...” Felix's moans grew in volume. The music in the club was probably loud enough to cover his voice, he figured.

 

“Quiet, Felix.” Locus murmured.

 

“Pfft! Nobody'd hear anyway!” Felix hated Locus when he did shit like that. It _really_ ruined the mood.

 

The tall, large man pulled Felix down into a kiss again, probably to shut him up.

 

Felix positively melted as those lips closed in around his own, hot and commanding now. He closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure. Locus' hands covered his own, and the other man, too, began to thrust his hips upwards. The firmness of the grasp and the friction of his large, veiny cock – smooth, hard, and all too _there –_ made Felix's mind go blank.

 

“Mmmf...!”

 

Drool dripped down Felix's chin as the pleasure overwhelmed him – the pulsations of his cock delightfully spasmed one after another, as seed shot out – onto both of their hands.

 

Emptied, Felix took a moment to register his surroundings. Locus sat slumped against the chair, while he rested against that large, sturdy man. Both of their breaths were heavy, chests heaving against one another.

 

“Second song now.” Felix noted, licking their cum off his hand. “You really should clear that up in case you leave some DNA.”

 

“We'd be leaving DNA regardless. I'm planting false leads at the scene.”

 

Felix propped himself up, shaking Locus' protective hand, which had still been on his lower back, off. “Give me that pistol. I know where the evidence is.”

 

Locus nodded. His eyes were still glazed over, but his mind seemed clearer now. He gave Felix the comms and his pistol.

 

The smaller man fitted the comms into his ear, and buckled his thong back up. He looked at Locus with a smug grin on his face.

 

Locus, on the other hand, zipped up his trousers and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief. He had a straight face on again, and Felix couldn't tell if the moment of vulnerability that he'd seen was real, or not. It was _impossible_ to read the other guy. Felix inhaled deeply in frustration, annoyed that he couldn't really penetrate Locus' facade any longer.

 

But then again, if not for Siris, they probably wouldn't be working together, anyway. Felix counted the beats in his mind and looked out of the room.

 

“Ready?” Locus asked, checking his gun.

 

“...We have about one minute until this song ends. Let's make it count.” Felix gestured at the door, with a come-hither hand motion.

 

With precise coordination, both of them burst out of the room, looked down the corridor, and dashed towards the boss' room in perfect unison. The operation went smoothly – Felix located the key and the evidence, and they evacuated the building from the pipes running down the second floor. Siris passed Felix his clothes – that he slid into quickly, and they drove to the police headquarters to turn him in.

 

“What did I tell you about doing my job?” Felix grinned, as Siris looked at the screen outside the police's office. “See? We could work miracles together. We have incriminating evidence, the boss gets persecuted, everybody wins. _And_ we get payouts.”

 

“Look. This bounty is still up.” Siris gestured at the screen. “Nobody's had luck capturing him.”

 

“...Who's that?” Felix asked.

 

Locus ignored Felix – which irritated him again – and stepped beside Siris. “He's a big target. Gabriel Lozano, the son of a mafia boss. He's wanted for everything under the sun.”

 

“You've ever been to _his_ nightclub? It's just a part of this _huge_ building. His dad owns the entire thing.” Felix piped up. “The asshole's loaded – of course nobody could catch him. Though, I bet we could if we wanted to.”

 

“He's almost as well-guarded as the president. We would need heavier firepower. Enough to mow down a group of trained guards.” Locus said flatly.

 

Siris looked at them both, uncertain. “Why don't we move on to other smaller targets instead of aiming for this one? We don't have the equipment for it.”

 

“Wait.” Locus stroked his chin. “We have enough for a down-payment. I know some people who would not be opposed to taking installments, but the interest rates will be quite high.”

 

“Sounds like an opportunity! We put a wanted criminal in jail, _and_ we can earn more money.” Felix's eyes shone as he thought of the lump sum. He could see it in his mind's eye: _A new sports car. Black with orange stripes._ “We could even move on to greater targets in the future after we manage to get this guy.”

 

“Civilian security systems are _probably_ not too difficult to deal with compared to military grade ones.” Locus stated, after a while. “With the right equipment, this mission should be achievable.”

 

“See? Sam and I agree on something for once. That's _got_ to mean something.” Felix put a hand on Locus' shoulder to show some semblance of solidarity. It was awkward; Locus didn't budge. He flashed his brightest, most charming smile anyway. “What do you say, Wu?”

 

“Let's do it.” Siris concluded, fully convinced now. “As partners.”

 

Felix let go of Locus and licked his lips.

 

They – Locus and himself – might hate each other's guts no matter what, but it was undeniable that they _also_ worked perfectly well together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
